Radiance
by Pwnstaar
Summary: <html><head></head>What makes a hero is not who he/she was already, but what he/she does to save the world. Follow Clinkz and company as they fight for the Radiant to destroy the Dire once and for all.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Prologue, Clinkz' Backstory

**While this technically isn't my first fanfic, I felt like I didn't like what I started with on my previous Enigma fanfic. Not to mention I got busy during that time, so I figured I wouldn't lose much. Besides, I like Clinkz's backstory better than Enigma's anyways.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Clinkz could still remember how his journey to the Radiant all started, back two years ago when the demon Maraxiform rose from the Sixth Hell to attack the Hoven and the Bleeding Hills.<p>

No one could have seen it coming. Not like anyone wanted it to anyways. Hellfire roared throughout the lands as thousands were incinerated and many more were ripped apart by the demon's wrath. As Marxiform's wrath continued, legions of soldiers of all races, sizes, and genders were under the command of the satyr lieutenant Clinkz. Raising his bow in the air, with one swift motion with his right hand, he motioned his fellow soldiers into a charge against the demon.

Wading into battle, the soldiers drove Marxiform back to the center of the Hoven, the origin of the gateway to the sixth hell. As they inched the demon back further, the soldiers fell, one by one, two by two, and so forth. But even though the soldiers fell, Clinkz' encouraging words and presence inspired his allies to do more. Then soon, the demon Marxiform stood down at the gates of hell as it stared at the lone warrior Clinkz.

Clinkz looked back, his face retorted as he watched his fellow comrades whom he'd known and befriended for years, and became sick in his stomach as all those he trusted in run away, abandoning him to fight the demon alone. "Guys! Come on! Where are you going? Come back here!" No response. "What about Sutherex? What about the Hoven? What about us?" After all those years of fighting alongside them, he felt alone, abandoned. A sense of dread filled Clinkz as he cringed at the very though of the Bleeding Hills falling to the flame of the demon. He looked back at the demon, who leaned back and was already spewing a stream of hellfire towards Clinkz.

Instinctively, Clinkz lept to his right to avoid the stream as he fired his bow in a flurry, about 6 arrows per second. If there was one thing everyone knew about Clinkz, it was that Clinkz could be considered the greatest archer in the land, having both deadly speed and accuracy (at the same time). But the demon would not back down without a fight as he tried to claw at Clinkz. However, Clinkz was too nimble for the enormous demon and juked the demon's attacks. As the demon launched another fireball, Clinkz suddenly went out of sight.

Clinkz grinned. A recent trick he had learned from a traveling shaman, he could travel unseen for a short amount of time. It only took him 20 seconds to find the weak spots before he acted. One arrow flew onto the left Achilles's heel onto the demon, causing it to stumble and fall. He fired another arrow at the other heel, causing the demon to lose balance slightly. But the demon still stood despite being weakened, continually firing firebolts the Satyr warrior. Marxiform threw his head down trying to eat Clinkz, but Clinkz jumped back, and then went out of sight again.

"Where are you, little Satyr?" Marxiform seethed.

More arrows flew onto Marxiform's back. Marxiform screeched with pain, looking behind himself, he saw nothing. A few more arrows pinned him in the back of his own head. Marxiform screamed again, turned around, saw nothing. Then an arrow was injected into his spine, ripping through the bone, and sending the demon to its knees.

Clinkz, laughing at the demon's stumbling, didn't pay attention to where he was running however, as he tripped over one of of the demon's toes. He fell face first in a puddle of black liquid, where black pools gather the tarry blood of the uplands, and the king-mage Sutherex sits in benevolent rule. The taste of salt, sourness, and blood seeped into Clinkz mouth and he almost choked on the liquid. Coughing out the liquid from his throat, he unfortunately didn't realize he materialized.

The demon then noticed the Satyr's incapacity. "Cute little parlor tricks, but you will still burn. You first, then Sutherex, then the rest of the Bleeding Hills." Clinkz tried to go invisible again but was too tired to do so, his head aching badly. "Hahahaha. I'll see you in the sixth hell!" Marxiform leaned back a little then prepared to wind up the final hellfire breath. At this moment, Clinkz realized that his left hand was still gripping his bow, loosely. Tightening his grip, reaching to his quiver to pull out an arrow from his right hand, Clinkz loaded his bow with the arrow. As hellfire flew towards Clinkz, he fired the arrow straight into the heart of Marxiform, as the flame then consumed Clinkz and the black pool he was standing on. The last sight he saw that day was the arrow lodged into the demon's heart and a blinding flash of light, and then an explosion of light.

The whole world turned to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, that's the prologue chapter. I know it's a bit short. I wrote it how I thought might have went down in Clinkz's backstory. Obviously it's not perfect, and I'm sure someone else could wrote his backstory differently, but I think it'd fit in well. If anyone is wondering, this fanfic is centered around the RadiantDire conflict. Also, any ideas are great.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Team

**Chapter 2**

Evening fell upon the empty battlefield as soldiers retreated to their respective bases and rest for the night. Meanwhile, a certain ghoul stalked the Radiant jungle, looking for fresh, live beings to feast his teeth upon.

N'aix the Lifestealer had a lone hellbear smasher in his sights, the giant red ursine resting and not paying any attention to its surroundings. Wasting no time, N'aix lept onto the ursine, clawing at it while climbing on top of it. The hellbear smashed the ground and desperately tried to get the ghoul off itself, its screaming be heard throughout the jungle. However, N'aix quickly silenced the hellbear by biting onto its neck, gnawing away its flesh and tearing its neckbone and chewing the muscles. Seconds after, the hellbear gave its life as N'aix cannibalized the body, blood splattering everywhere.

Afterward, N'aix crawled back to the base camp, the hellbear's foot still inside his mouth. Being what he physically is, he is often the talk among the Radiant soldiers. Many wondered why he was even sided with the Radiant at all.

"Ugh, disgusting. Smells almost as bad as that butcher - glad that guy was over here for only a few days."

"Don't let N'aix near you. I heard he went inside one of the wizards like a leech and ate her from inside out. Poor girl."

Rhasta the Shadow Shaman walked over to N'aix, who was finishing off the foot. "Enjoying your meal?"

"Don't patronize me," N'aix warned.

Rhasta nodded, grinning and laughing at N'aix's implied threat. Rhasta is half hill troll with a yellow skin, but half something else, according to himself. The radiant soldiers all wondered what that other half of him could be. Some argued that he could be a mix of a different race, possible the same as N'aix as Rhasta's teeth had a similar structure to N'aix's. Others said that since he consorts with spiritual beings often, he could be part spirit.

Just then, N'aix's ear piped up as he caught the nearby conversation. His gaze fell upon a certain flaming skeletal archer and the paladin the skeleton was berating. "Why are you here Purist? I thought we were through with."

A look of frustration on his face, Purist Thunderwrath lowered his hammer as he tried to argue. "You know why I'm here, Clinkz, my brethren were killed by-"

"And now you want to come running to safety with the Radiant, is that it?" Clinkz' flaming body roared hotter rather uncontrollably. A few radiant creatures stood by, with buckets of water, worrying that Clinkz would accidentally set the lawn on fire again. "I remember the Elder Hierophant telling me repeatedly that they want no part of the war, and that they wouldn't want to work with an 'unholy demon spawn'. And now that you stirred up the Dire against you, you come begging for my protection?"

The radiating light around Purist dimmed as the frustration on his face became more obvious. "Clinkz, please, my brethren are dying. Women and children are dying. You are right, we are wrong, isn't that enough for you?"

"Well..." The fire that enveloped Clinkz' skeletal body receded as he lowered his bow. "...I never wanted any of this to happen anyways. I tried to warn you all...I am...sorry, you know." After a few moments, Clinkz spoke again. "I have to go anyways, I've gotta meet someone. I'll be back in a bit." Without pause, and with a puff of flame and smoke, Clinkz was nowhere to be seen.

"He's always had a fiery temper," Rhasta reminded, "although he has been worse since the last two years. Passionate guy though."

"You knew him?" Purist asked.

Rhasta nodded without hesitation. "Everyone who's lived in the Bleeding Hills has known him. He's the greatest archer who's ever lived, and he was a noble warrior. Well he was...until he turned into what he is now."

"What happened to him?"

Rhasta scratched his head, pausing for a moment. "Two years ago there was a demon who rose from the Sixth Hell to destroy the Hoven and the Bleeding Hills. I was there at that time. Anyways, he led many troops into battle, but they all abandoned him mid-way through, probably because the soldiers didn't want to be burned alive. So it was Clinkz alone against the demon."

A look of surprise overtook Purist. "And he was able to kill off the demon? By himself?"

Rhasta nodded, again without hesitation. "I tell you, he's a skillful archer. Anyways, as he laid the final shot the demon then burned him alive."

"I suppose this as something to do with why he's a flaming skeleton right now..."

"Thing is," Rhasta continued, "no one knew of it that day, but the king-mage Sutherex placed a magical enchantment that the one who slew the demon would be granted immortality. Thing is, Clinkz killed the demon at the same time he was being burned alive..."

"...and therefore was preserved in a burning state." Purist finished.

"Exactly." Rhasta said.

"So, what happened afterward? Did Clinkz ever find out?"

"He did yes. He wanted to kill the king mage, but could never bring himself to do it." Rhasta sighed. "I should have been there with him."

"Then what happened?" Purist asked.

"He went into exile. No one's heard of him for months, then he got drafted into the Radiant army. Thing is, he was pretty difficult to work with. He has a pretty poor temper, and that steered people away. But I stood by him and I'll still stand by him until the very end."

Purist rubbed his own chin, a look of skepticism overtaking him. "Greatest archer in the land huh? And no one met that claim with skepticism."

Rhasta laughed. "Well when any inflated claim like that is made there's always going to be some skepticism. Thing is, Clinkz made none such claims, they just came along from his fellow soldiers. Thing is, Clinkz made no effort to refute such claims either."

"I don't see why he would," Purist concluded.

There was silence for a few moments then Purist cleared his throat to speak again. "I've noticed someone else around here, he's a ghoul-like guy. He looks like an abomination, mangled teeth. Is he undead?"

"Oh him?" Rhasta pointed to N'aix who was resting inside the fountain. "That's N'aix the Lifestealer. He's an escaped prisoner who goes around eating people. He was a thief who was caught and was tossed into a prison. Thing is, there's rumors going around that he might have multiple personalities. Some say his mind isn't his own. No one knows for certain. He's been around for a few months though, but hasn't contributed to much."

Purist's face retorted. "Nasty, why would any abomination like that be allowed around here?"

"I guess the Radiant is desperate for fighters," Rhasta shrugged.

* * *

><p>Clinkz stood at the entrance to the Radiant base, glaring at the ball of blue plasma energy. The plasma ball only spoke in musical tones, no words whatsoever.<p>

"So you're Io? The Guardian Wisp?" The plasma ball chimed with a bright tune. "I certainly expected someone different...someone who can actually communicate properly. Well the soldiers told me you were a spirit of some sort." The ball of plasma light chimed in dimmer, more jarring tones now. "Anyways, welcome to the Radiant Army. I'm sure the Radiant ancient will find some good use out of you...whatever you are. One thing I will tell you: the people you will fight with are you brothers and sisters." Clinkz's flaming heart roared brighter and hotter. "If you even think about abandoning mid-battle or deflecting to the Dire, I'll make sure my arrows are the last thing you'll ever see." Clinkz's fire died down. "Anyways, come." Io followed Clinkz closely and suddenly a beam of blue light shot forward and attached itself to Clinkz. "What the - what are you doing?" Clinkz stopped in place and looked at himself.

Obviously, there has to be some physical connection between himself and the Wisp. But what could it be? For one thing, no harm was being done to Clinkz, so he didn't have much to worry. On the other hand, he noticed that when a Radiant creep walked into the plasma line, the creep was slowed briefly. Io produced normal musical tones right now.

"Anyways," Clinkz continued, "it's good that you're here. We need people who can actually take the fight on the field. These creeps though," he pointed at a pair of creeps who were currently gossiping about N'aix "lets face it, they're only sword fodder. Most of the time. This battle is really about you and me. Oh and them too." Clinkz pointed to Rhasta, Purist, and N'aix. When Io chimed in bright tunes, Clinkz nodded. "Hm. I guess you do understand what I say."

"So that's our fifth?" N'aix's rugged voice could be heard. "He...it's just a huge ball of light." Io hummed in dark, jarring sounds in response to N'aix's rudeness. "And it can't talk either."

Rhasta and Purist then arrived, staring at Io, trying to make out what it might be, but they couldn't figure it out either. "What is that thing?" Purist asked.

Rhasta took a closer look at Io and it look like he had been swept away by a force rather powerful. "I sense powerful spiritual energy in this being."

Purist turned to Clinkz, his hammer ready in his hands. "How do we know we can trust it? It hasn't said anything so far."

However, Clinkz wasn't paying attention as he was taken aback. He felt like he was beside himself as he felt the Radiant stone call out to him. The deep voice bellowed through his mind and echoed a few times. _It is time._ Clinkz immediately understood. "Alright everyone. It is time." N'aix and Rhasta, having been around for a few months, immediately understood what Clinkz meant, so they went over to the Radiant ancient and stood in front of it, staring at it.

"What are you talking about?" Purist asked.

Clinkz glared at Purist and Io, his flaming heart slightly flaring brighter. "Go over to the ancient. Face it. Now." Purist and Io obeyed, one by one they stood at the Radiant ancient, and as they did so, the ancient began to glow with green light. Then, the five heroes also glowed with green light. Moments later, everything dimmed. Some of the Radiant soldiers nearby were watching, whispering to each other about the situation.

Clinkz could hear Purist's thoughts. _What just happened?_

_The Radiant ancient imbued us with the power to hear and speak with our minds__,_ Clinkz replied.

_I can hear your voices in my head!_ Rhasta exclaimed.

_How's this useful to us?_ N'aix asked.

Just then, a fifth voice could be heard in a tone of a young teenage male. _We can communicate to each other, not with our voices, but with our thoughts, and we can do so from anywhere on the battlefield. Extremely useful since we'll probably be on opposite ends often. Also, I can see what you guys see and vice versa. In other words, we all share our visions.  
><em>

Clinkz suddenly turned to Io, staring at the plasma ball. _Io, was that you?_

_Yes, that was me._ Io chimed in even musical tones, followed by a few musical tones in the A major scale.

"How did you know to do this anyways?" Purist asked.

Clinkz turned to Purist, his fiery heart dimming "It's a skill the Radiant commanders know. I learned the ritual from Ezalor himself before he...well was incarcerated by the Dire."

_I knew it._ Io's tones have darkened, and his form brightened with intensity. _He was going to be captured sooner or later._

"What's it to you?" Clinkz asked.

_I am one of the Fundamentals of the universe, the fundamental of electromagnetism. I am not the only fundamental, the fundamental you previously worked with, Clinkz, was the fundamental of the weak force.  
><em>

"So your not spirits?" Rhasta asked.

_Not exactly. Calling me a spirit would imply that I had a divine birth from a God or similar. No, fundamentals are actually forces of physics and nature. There's four of us, and I know three of them are trapped by the Dire._

"So who's the other two?" Clinkz asked.

_Darchrow the Enigma is the fundamental of gravity. Nessaj the Chaos Knight is the fundamental of the strong force._

The other four all nodded in understanding. There was a moment of silence, no one sure of what's next. Then N'aix spoke up. "My master suggests we scout the enemy. He suggests we see who they are and what they're up to."

"What master?" Purist asked. He closed his eyes to peer into N'aix's mind then nodded, understanding what N'aix meant. "Nevermind." The master N'aix was referring to is a malevolent wizard trapped inside N'aix's mind. Their souls often conflicted for control - while N'aix often had some consciousness, there were times when N'aix would be under control of his master which would be easily spotted when he throws himself into fits of uncontrollable rage.

"Can't this wait?" Clinkz argued. "We barely even got settled down, we still have preparations to make for the battle. We still need a courier first."

Purist put his left hand on Clinkz's left shoulder "Clinkz, N'aix has a good idea. We cannot run blindly into our foes."

Clinkz nodded as he felt another beam of light from Io attach to him. "Fine. You're right. But how are we going to do that? They are way on the other side of-" Clinkz then stopped speaking as he heard a tone steadily rising coming from Io. He quickly turned to Io. "Wait what are you doing-" The two disappeared instantly, nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go?" Purist asked.

"Clinkz! Io!" The three called out across the Radiant base camp, but no one responded. They ran around frantically trying to look for the two, but there were nowhere to be found inside the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, here is chapter 2. Not much to say here, I hope I'm doing a good job so far. Chapter 3 is coming up soon.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3: Know Thy Enemy

**Chapter 3**

Clinkz and Io found themselves elsewhere. Where they are, the trees are dead and decayed and the ground was black and seemingly colored in ash. In front of them were buildings constructed of ebony stone, and in the center of it all was a giant ebony structure emitting red light.

Clinkz eyed Io in shock, his flaming heart roaring. "Where are we? What did you just do?"

Io's chimes were bright and rather cheerful. _We are in the Dire base having a look around. Don't worry, we'll automatically be teleported back in about twelve seconds. It's a mere relocation incantation I've honed overtime._

Clinkz's gaze then fell back upon the huge ebony structure. "That building...that's the Dire ancient isn't it?"

Io chimed once again. _Why yes. Of course. Now look to the left of that._

Clinkz did as told and he caught five humans in his gaze (or at least had the structure of a humanoid). The first one was a blond girl dressed in winter attire, a blue fur coat, blue cape, and donned a blue hood. She had white fur boots, navy blue stockings, and carried a wooden staff with a sapphire stone at its tip. Cold wind blew outward from her body, signalling Clinkz that the young blonde girl most likely knew water or ice magic. The second was a girl with light skin and red hair. For a red-haired girl she oddly had no freckles, but her face had white war paint. She was rather scantily clad, wearing simply a red dress, corset, and stockings. She floated in the air and her hands were on fire. This one must be a fire mage. The third person is an orange-skinned man with a chainmail skirt, fur cape, and a white wooden mask. He carried a katana that glowed with orange light. The fourth was a heavy man who didn't properly show any features. He had the appearance of a knight, wearing a steel helmet, steel cuirass, and steel body armor painted blue. He wielded a giant sword about the size of a human preteen. Clinkz would not want to be hit by that sword. The fifth was (yet again) another knight, this time in red armor. The red color was similar to Purist's red. He had a red shield and a red sword. On the shield was the symbol of a dragon. Curiously, Clinkz wondered what that symbol stood for. Of all the things he had seen, he never once saw anything like that.

Clinkz looked at Io in confusion. "Are they the enemy? Who are they?" He looked back at the five humans. "I've never seen them before."

_They have to be._ Io hummed.

"They look like typical noble heroes I've read from typical children's stories," Clinkz nodded. "I guess the Dire is desperate for fighters as well. Either that, or they're stupider than they look."

_Well no one expected you or N'aix to deflect to the Radiant either. Neither of you look very...welcoming, no offense._ Io curtly chimed. Clinkz nodded silently in response.

Then the ice wizard turned to Clinkz and Io. Shouting from her could be heard, but neither Clinkz nor Io could make out what the girl was saying. What happened next was that the five humans all turned their attention to the two and began to charge, roaring.

Clinkz turned to Io frantically and shouted at it. "Io! Quick! Get us out of here!"

_It's not ready yet._

"Not ready yet? What do you mean not ready yet?" Clinkz stomped on the ground once. "What the hell is going on?"

Clinkz turned toward the humans once again, and then he saw the blue knight's fist facing the two. The next thing Clinkz saw was a glowing fist flying towards at Clinkz and Io. "Oh snap!" Clinkz covered his eyes with his left arm, preparing for the worst.

* * *

><p>Back at base, the other three heroes noticed there was a small vacuum of blue particles where Clinkz and Io were once standing. They stood their, waiting for their return.<p>

"What do you think that is?" N'aix asked.

Rhasta shrugged. "Maybe it's a beacon, I don't know." Just then, the vacuum disappeared and a flash of light nearly blinded the three, so they lept back. Then, moments later, Clinkz and Io appeared, still tethered to each other. "Welcome back. No need to tell us what you saw, we saw what you saw."

"Huh?" Clinkz looked around. He was no longer in the Dire base for one. He was back at the Radiant base. Around him were his allies. "Oh. That was a close one. You should be more careful with your relocations next time, they could have killed us." Io made no response. "I have no idea who they are anyways. Any of you know?"

"I've been in prison for years," N'aix said. "What makes you think I or my master would know?"

Rhasta shook his head. "Never saw them once. Or felt their spirits for that matter."

_I don't pay much attention to mortal affairs usually,_ Io chimed.

"I knew them," Purist said, rubbing his chin once again. "We fought undead together."

"Can't this wait?" N'aix paced around the floor impatiently.

"Long story short, we used to fight undead together. The ice mage is Rylai the Crystal Maiden, the fire mage Lina the Slayer, the masked man with the katana is Yurnero the Juggernaut, the blue knight is Sven the Rogue Knight, and the red knight is Davion the Dragon Knight. It wasn't just them, there were more of us. Lyralei the Windranger, Traxex the Drow Ranger, Magina-"

"Spare us the names," N'aix interrupted, "tell us the good part."

"Do not interrupt me!" Purist warned.

"I don't think any of us have ever known them," Rhasta countered. "I think it's best if you get to the point."

Purist nodded dully. "Very well. Anyways, one of them got the idea of joining the Radiant army. I was the only one to object, as I wanted to help my people. Not to mention, my people didn't believe in either of the causes and wanted to remain neutral. They were pretty convincing, but I stood by my oath to not mindfully kill. And well..." Purist turned to Clinkz. "...the rest was history."

"Wait, wait, wait." Clinkz held his palm up, stopping Purist from saying anything else. "If they joined the Radiant, then why are five of them are on the Dire while everyone else was...not even there? During the time I joined up with the Radiant none of them were even present, the people whose names you just listed."

_They got swayed by the influence of the Dire._ Io's chime was bright, as if it had alot to say. _The nemesis stones...Radiant and Dire ancients respectively...are probably the most powerful forces in the universe, way more than fundamentals like me, or even Gods. Why do you think beings like me and N'aix are sided with the Radiant? Heck, why are _you_ here? Neither the Radiant nor the Dire are truly evil._

Clinkz touched his lips. What Io said must be true. He must have been influenced to fight for the Radiant, and that the thought that the Dire was the evil engrained into his head. Nevertheless, no matter how much he wanted to believe Io, he knew that in the end, the Radiant influence would get to Io and twist its words also. "But if so," Purist asked, "why did the Dire attack my people?"

_My guess, they thought your religion and its ways was a threat to Dire culture and so your religious group was dealt with accordingly._

"Makes sense," Purist concluded.

After a long silence, Clinkz sighed. "It's getting late. We should call our meeting adjourned. Be back here at the break of dawn." As the others turned to leave, Clinkz said, "wait." The others stopped and turned to Clinkz. "One more thing. When we did the ritual we got provided with some enchantments. We can't die forever, we'll resurrect. Also, we don't need any food, drink, or nourishment of any kind, and we never tire of sleep. Thought I should let you guys know so there'd be no surprises. Dismissed."

"How nice of us to know." There was a hint of sarcasm in N'aix's voice.

* * *

><p>Rhasta and Purist stood alone between some barracks. It was about 10 pm now and the soldiers are retreating into their barracks once more for bedtime. Meanwhile, the paladin and the shaman talked.<p>

"So you knew Clinkz was in the Radiant army? That's why you've joined?" Purist asked.

Rasta nodded. "When I heard his name in the Radiant army I immediately thought good of it. He was a great warrior and the Radiant served a great cause, and I really wanted to meet him in person, even though I've known about him for a long time. But, well, he was rather difficult to work with."

"Pain and suffering can bring out the worst in people," Purist shook his head.

"But you do have to understand what he's been through, having to face down that demon alone, then burning in hellfire for eternity." Rhasta looked down at the ground. "You do empathize with him right?"

"The influence of demons is something you never want to mess around with," Purist nodded. "Although I suppose Clinkz only did what was best for his people. I've a hunch he still has resentment against me, but deep down I hope the Omniscience finds him peace. He got what he never deserved." Purist looked up at you. "What about you? I haven't known much about you at all?"

Rhasta laughed. "Well, let me tell you I don't come from the most honest background. I've traveled with another human much older than me for most of my life. He's a con man, we'd swindle people for money. He was always kind to me though, told me he found me as an infant when I was out alone on the streets without my parents starving to death. Anyways, early in my years I discovered that I had strong spiritual powers that I can project physically. I used this to...well, get lots of money in simple terms. But then some of the people we conned tracked us down and they killed my master. And I massacred them, slew them all." Rhasta sighed. "We were cheaters. Liars. And my master gave his life for it."

A moment of silence overtook the two. Then Purist spoke. "Rhasta, it's good that you confess yourself. Letting go of your sins will lead you to better life. And I'm sorry for what happened."

Rhasta nodded. "No need. I think I've gotten over it by now."

For the next hour or so they talked about theology and spirits.

* * *

><p>Io watched as N'aix bit into a Dark Troll Summoner's neck. The troll wailed in pain for about fifteen seconds then slowly went silent, eyeballs rolling its vision to the back of its head. N'aix proceeded to dive his head straight into the troll's mouth and ripped the flesh apart, piece by piece and munched loudly, blood gushing everywhere. Some blood landed on Io.<p>

_You know we don't need satiation right?_ Io chimed lowly. N'aix ignored the wisp, munching away at the troll. When N'aix was done, Io chimed again. _So tell me about yourself: how is it that you of all self-proclaimed "heroes" would end up joining the Radiant?_

"It called out to me," N'aix simply replied, his face blanking out.

Io nodded. _Not unlike most heroes that come through with the Radiant. Anyways, how do you like it so far?_

N'aix grumbled. "They're fools. All of them. A lot of the people I've met, they fight well, but they just irritate me to no end." He shook his head, lowering his eyebrows. "I've never gotten along with anyone on the Radiant. But I didn't get along with anyone on the Dire either."

_I'm guessing it's because...of how you look?_ N'aix shrugged. _Anyways, what's your story?_

"I'm trying to remember...my memory is rather foggy." N'aix looked up at the stars and the beautiful blue aurora that lit the night sky. "All I remember is being a thief...I stole something that was of great value...they threw me in a prison, cursed me with longevity...I don't know how long I was there...I remember a wizard who wove a spell and went inside my mind...then I broke out. I've been sustaining on flesh and bones. It's an acquired taste."

_Wait, that wizard you mentioned...could that be your master?_

N'aix put his finger on his lip and fell silent for a moment. Then he looked at Io. "I think you may be right. My whole life...or at least the life I remember, I felt I've always been in service of someone."

_We all have our services and duties, but in the end, we can't be followers and just be there. We have to take charge. That includes you too._

"What do you mean?" N'aix asked.

_It doesn't sound like Clinkz went over this with you. Or rather anyone. Look, you must become that hero if we are to stop the Dire. I'm sorry to say this, but your past doesn't matter. At all. The Dire threat is much more important. I've observed you all for the short time I was here, and I can easily see you're the biggest liability, if you know what I mean.  
><em>

N'aix was at a loss of words, he wasn't sure what to think. Taking the silence as uncertainty, Io chimed on. _Anyone can be a hero. A noble knight...a pretty girl...a cosmic traveler...even an abomination. Like yourself. It's what you do to save others that counts. You might not like it, but now you have a responsibility to the world.  
><em>

A rock formed in N'aix' gut. The only thing he ever knew was stealing materials and lives of others. Feasting away at victims like a hyena gnawing away its prey. He never felt this kind of responsibility before, in truth, he only joined (asides from the calling) just to eat apart his enemies. There was a conflict in his brain right now as it felt like souls fought for control. After a while, all he could muster is, "I should just rest." He went over to the cliff overlooking the river and Io followed.

A tether erected from Io and he pulled a book to N'aix. _I still don't think you really get it, so I've a book for you N'aix._

N'aix shook his head. "I'm not much of a reader. What's that anyways?"

_I had a feeling you weren't. But you should still read this anyays, it has good tidbits of the world and since you've been away from society for so long, it's probably good you catch up on history. It's also better to know what cause you're actually fighting for. It's the Archronicus. Written by scholars.  
><em>

N'aix sighed. There was no talking his way out of a plasma ball who is also one of the Fundamentals of the universe. "Fine. I'm only reading the first section." N'aix opened up the book and began to read aloud as the two sat by the river.

"WHEN A WORLD was still a cooling blob, it captured an eerie companion-a glowing crystalline sphere that came to be known in lore as the Mad Moon. This small orb was full of violent radiance-a visual reminder of conflict in the heavens, bright enough to compete with the sun in daylight.

"But the Mad Moon was no inert rock. It was more truly a prison, in which two warring ancient intelligences had been captured and flung into exile aeons before, once the vast Primordials that underlay creation had tired of their endless strife. The punishment for these Ancients was to be locked together in one form, forever falling through infinity...and thus it went until our unfortunate world captured that wanderer.

"For ages, primitive societies rose and fell beneath its weird glare; creatures of varying intelligence and sophistication gazed up in wonder and curiosity, to whatever extent their sentience allowed. Meanwhile, orbital stress and tidal forces allowed the Mad Moon's inhabitants to begin exploit what were at first the slightest of weaknesses, as they set to work prying open their prison. The cracks spread slowly, from the tiniest fractures, until at last there were millions of fissures, vast and aglow with weird energies.

"On one apocalyptic night, the moon finally shattered, torn apart from within. Most of the moonstuff was flung into space or consumed as it hit the atmosphere. A few rare fragments fell to earth, either as fused molten lumps or as jagged crystals. The shards lay where they had fallen, and gradually the land around them recovered. As the survivors of the prehistoric cataclysm recuperated, flourished and developed civilizations, the Mad Moon became less a memory than a dream, with the night of its destruction woven into their myths.

"The fallen shards of primal matter had fractured into their original composites: Radiant and Dire. In its pure form, each type of stone gave off a peculiar energy. For those who settled around the sites, they found themselves feeding on this unearthly power until they had not only harnessed the energy but made themselves dependent on it. They built shrines around the Ancients and revered them, ironically, as godlike entities that had fallen to earth.

"The Ancients, both Radiant and Dire, provided many benefits: kinetic energy, mana, protection, even resurrection. But the emanations changed everything in their influence. Around the Radiant, the effects were bright and colorful, evoking lightness and charm. Around the Dire, a sinister radioactive glow, a visual seepage indicative of poison and decay. Neither force was neutral; they were both perfect complements and total contradictions that could never be at peace.

"As each stone's cultural influence spread, it eventually came in conflict with the societies of its rival. Interference between the Ancients was cause for war, as the presence of one caused a corresponding fall-off in the energy of the other. Each stone could only be restored to full power with the destruction of its Foe-stone. And so the enthralled creatures rallied to protect their land by destroying the neighboring Ancient, and from far and wide the Heroes heard the call to battle and came to join, hardly realizing that in some sense both sides were the same." N'aix turned to Io. "So the Nemesis stones...they've been around for a long time?"

_Maybe too long in my opinion._

"If that's so, why are they warring only recently?" N'aix asked.

_It was us fundamentals that kept them down for so long. Me, Darchrow, Ezalor, and Nessaj. But Ezalor abandoned his duties, so Nessaj went to track him down. Darchrow and I weren't powerful enough on our own to keep things ahold - because it was just the two of us - so the moon flew apart. The book mentioned that the moon shattered, but it never mentioned it was because of the actions of us fundamentals. Also, getting large forces is no easy task, logically._

"In other words, you guys got lazy and messed everything up." N'aix said.

_I hate to say this, but you're right. It was our fault in the end._

"This is an interesting book." N'aix admitted, and he read on. From learning about the Keen folk, through the Gem of True Sight, Maelrawn the Tentacular and Leviathan the Tidehunter, The Death Bounty, The Solstices, King Ostarion and Wraith-Night, various other heroes, then finally the final section.

"Upon these hallowed pages are writ the last remnants of a once-great body of knowledge. Copied and recopied by generations of scribes, translated by scholars and encrypted by mages, the chronicles found herein compile the lost histories of the contested lands, its rules and guardians, higher-learning and ancient magics. The texts draw from many cultures across many ages, enshrining for all time those fragmented recounts of scholars long dead, and hidden truths more powerful than any sword or spell. Sealed now with an encryption spell only worthy eyes may read the book, and by deed alone reveal the truth. And only with the blood of heroes shall new pages be written.

"This final section does not denote what has happened, but what will happen. The outcome of the final battle between the Radiant and Dire will change history was we know it. Five heroes from each side whose skills compliment each other will be chosen to lead their respective armies into battle with the goal to destroy the other ancient. From their humble beginnings, they will be at low, equal power, but will gain in strength and income as they participate in fights more often.

"The next few pages will denote what happened during the battle."

When N'aix turned the page, everything else was blank The pages were completely empty. "What?"

_The battle hasn't happened yet. But it will. And when it does, the victors will decide history. They always have._

"So the book says we'll be equal strength. That means you and I are the same?"

_Potentially, yes._

The two watch the river discussing the other heroes they learned from the Archronicus.

* * *

><p>Clinkz looked curiously at the badger. Most animals would either run or attack him for being a (literal) walking skeleton and being lit by everlasting flame. This badger, however, won't stop bugging him. Clinkz leaned against a Radiant tower as he and the badger stared back and forth at each other. Clinkz walked ten feet away from the tower and the badger followed.<p>

"Why are you following me?"

Clinkz realized the words from his mouth sounded rather foolish as badgers can't talk. Clinkz leaned down to the ground and the badger ran into his bony hands. Clinkz then stood up straight holding the badger in his arms. "You know, most animals would run from me or attack me. You're the first to not do so." He rubbed the badger's back. "Then again, a walking skeleton isn't exactly natural. The last time I held a single animal was years ago." Clinkz nodded, a rare smile forming in his teeth. "You're fearless, like a warrior."

A shrill voice interrupted his thoughts, a young female voice piercing what would otherwise be a silent ambiance of night critters. "Hey, you!" Clinkz looked down the lane and there standing in the river was the ice mage he saw earlier. However, Clinkz didn't remember seeing her and thought she was just some random person. "This is a military zone. You must leave now."

The crystalline maiden laughed. "You don't even remember who I am do you?"

"Huh?" Clinkz took a closer look at the mage, then remembered what he saw in the Dire base. Cringing, flame roaring hotter, he gently put the badger on the ground and drew out his bow. "You! You tried to kill me back there, with your four other friends. Where are they?" He took an arrow from his quiver and put it onto his bow and drew the bowstring back. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you stand."

A deeper female voice was heard from Clinkz's right. "Because no one hurts my sis without paying for it." Clinkz retracted a bowstring, heard a gust of wind, and from the corner of his eye saw a huge wall of flame coming toward him. Instinctively, he rolled backward and then learned himself against the tower. From the shadows popped the red-haired fire mage he saw earlier.

"Little girl, I'll show you what flame really is." Clinkz notched an arrow onto his bow and drew the bowstrings back once again, this time aiming for the fire mage.

"You will not hurt my lady." A deep voice was heard, also coming from Clinkz's right. It was the knight in blue armor wearing a steel-painted helmet.

"I am here too." The faceless, orange-skinned warrior appeared from the left, his katana in his right hand glowing bright orange. Behind him was the knight in red armor with the sword and shield. "Lay down your weapon, and no one gets hurt."

Clinkz didn't move, he only stood by the Radiant tower. "What do you want?"

"We would like to see your allies," the the blue knight spoke. "We would want to see their true beings before we slay you in battle."

Clinkz notched an arrow on his bow and drew back once more. "And what makes you think that's going to happen?"

However, Io, N'aix, Purist, and Rhasta gathered next to Clinkz, weapons out and ready, staring down at their adversaries as they stood next to the tower. _We sensed you in trouble,_ Io chimed, _so here we are._

Clinkz sighed, putting away his arrow. "It would have been better if you guys didn't come, let them who they fight be a surprise, you know?"

"They're here to kill you," N'aix warned, "why else are they here?"

However, the five enemies' eyes were on Purist Thunderwrath now. "So I had to see it to believe it," the knight in red spoke. "The holy Omniknight, now our enemy. I think you've made the biggest mistake."

"The only mistake the Dire's made," Purist spoke, "is attacking my people without good reason. We never wanted to be a part of this war anyways."

"So, Purist," the fire mage said, "care to introduce us to your friends?"

_I wish I can speak properly._ Io made a jarring, dissonant chord. _Then I could really tell them what I really think of them._ Io turned to Purist. _You're not really going to introduce us are you? I don't think having them know us is a good idea, especially since they're our enemies.  
><em>

Purist nodded. "As an honorable knight I shall, milady. The plasma ball next to me is Io, the Guardin Wisp."

_Of course you would, _Io chimed once again. The five enemies gathered around and whispered, and none of the Radiant heroes could hear what they're saying.

Purist continued, sparing no attention to Io's jarring shrieks. "The hill troll next to me is Rhasta the Shadow Shaman. The ghoul is N'aix the Lifestealer, and the skeleton is Clinkz the Bone Fletcher. He's our leader."

The fire mage went forward. "I'm Lina. There's a reason why they call me the 'Slayer'." Her hands roared brighter with intense flame. "I'm the leader."

Clinkz folded his arms. _Girl looks like she's been in a real fight before. Probably shouldn't underestimate her._

Purist's voice went into Clinkz's thoughts. _She was one of the people I've fought with. Honorable, gorgeous young lady, and a great fighter. It saddens me that a strong maiden like her would fall to the Dire._

_It's always the good ones that fall,_ Clinkz replied.

_I know what you mean,_ Rhasta interjected. Clinkz's only response was a single nod.

"Although I bet your friend Purist already introduced us after you and that plasma ball snuck into our base." Lina turned to Purist. "Is that correct?" When Purist nodded, Lina stepped back a bit. "Good, that saves us time."

"So that's it?" Clinkz said. "You came here only to see who we are?"

"That's right," Lina replied. "Also came to tell you it's in the bag." The five then walked back to the Dire fortress.

"Hellfire-bitch." Clinkz spouted angrily when Lina wasn't in hearing range.

"I've chains for people like her," N'aix added.

"Let's not get too hasty," Rhasta suggested, "we can still prove that the Radiant is superior."

"I don't even want to talk about them anymore." Clinkz let out a sigh. "No use standing around here any longer. You guys go get some rest." Clinkz looked to his feet and the badger he found earlier was still there. "Me, I think I found our new courier."

* * *

><p><strong>That was actually longer than I anticipated. I don't think that anymore chapters I'll write will be this long, just a heads up in advance. Anyways, this chapter became difficult to write, especially towards the end as now I have to account for the personalities of ten heroes instead of five. I'm also trying to make it so that Clinkz and N'aix aren't so alike in personality.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: It Begins

**Chapter 4**

It was 5 am. The summer sun barely peaked over the horizon and already the entire landscape was lit with solar light. The radiant soldiers began to file out of their barracks to gather their weapons and armor and grouped up for battle.

Purist, Rhasta, N'aix, and Io greeted each other wihtout saying a word then went over to the fountain. In the fountain, Clinkz had a table set up with the map of the battlefield on it. Hearing the four other heroes walk in, Clinkz looked up "Ah, there you are. I've done extensive research on our enemies last night. I looked at their background, their skillset, their attributes, other tidbits and stuff like that. Come gather around." The other four did as told and went over to the table to look at the map. "Using the research I've done, I think I can predict who will fight with who and which lane they will be going."

Purist observed the map closely. "The battlefield has three lanes?"

"That's where all the soldiers will be marching down, yes," Rhasta replied, nodding.

"What about the spaces in between?" Purist asked.

"Various monsters that have no relation to the battle," N'aix added.

Purist nodded, understanding how the battlefield worked. "Alright. Clinkz continue."

Clinkz pointed to the lane on the bottom right corner of the map, dubbed the bottom lane. "Davion the Dragon Knight has excellent survivability. Apparently blood of dragons seem to flow through his veins, allowing him twice the vitality of an ordinary knight. I don't know if this is true or maybe he's just well trained, but we're going to make sure he's out of the action regardless." Clinkz cleared his throat. "I suppose that's why they call him the 'Dragon Knight'. No matter. That's why I'm sending you three -" Clinkz pointed at Rhasta, Purist, and N'aix "- to stop him from getting farm."

_What is "farm"?_ Io asked.

Clinkz looked at Io. "It's a term coined by some soldiers. It means getting money from killing soldiers. They drop bags of gold and when we get the killing blow, the funds go to our banks for us to use later."

_And we get the money to get powerful items that make us stronger?_ When Clinkz nodded, Io replied, _Ah, that makes sense._

"I've decided that the sheer damage output you three can do should be enough to kill off that knight. He moves pretty slow so catching up to him should be no problem." Clinkz then pointed to the lane in the middle that runs straight between the Radiant and Dire ancients, dubbed the middle lane. "Yurnero the Juggernaut's a nasty swordfighter. I suppose it comes from his own traditions, I've heard their swordplay is particularly as stylish as it is damaging. He'll certainly become a dominant force if we're not careful. Therefore you, Io -" he pointed at the Wisp "will deal with him yourself. Another reason I'm sending you there is that you can soak up all the experience yourself so you can relocate and help other lanes."

_I'll make sure he'll wish he's never been born._

"As for me -" Clinkz pointed to the lane at the top right corner, dubbed top lane. "Lina and Rylai are most likely going to be protecting Sven at this lane. Therefore I'll be the one who deals with them myself. We can't let Sven get too much farm right?" Clinkz noticed N'aix's hand raised. "What?"

"You look really brittle Clinkz," N'aix argued, "they look like they can kill you easily."

Clinkz rubbed his chin for a moment then responded. "If worse comes to worse, I can always turn invisible."

"I didn't know you can turn invisible," N'aix replied, "and even so, they can buy dusts of appearence."

"I'll outrun them," Clinkz said, "I've always have outran my bounty hunters. Any questions?" When no response was heard from anyone, Clinkz picked up his bow that was leaning against the table. "Alright, let's get our items and move out." Clinkz spent his money on boots of speed, a clarity, and four tangoes. _These should provide me enough regeneration and survivability._ Just then, he turned around to see Rhasta with an observer ward in his hand as if he were giving it to Clinkz. "What?"

Rhasta placed the ward in his hands. "A ward for you, Clinkz. You'll need the vision. You can never be too careful."

"Thanks," was Clinkz's only reply.

Rhasta then walked over to Io holding a single tango. "Need a spare tango?"

_I think I'm fine, Yurnero shouldn't be able to..._ Io then took the tango from Rhasta. _Actually you're right. I might need this._ Purist then gave Io another tango. _Ah, two tangoes. This might turn out better than I thought. I'm off, good luck and have fun._

Purist, having taken a look at what Io has in its inventory, glared at him with disgust. "That's all you bought? Three iron branches? How do you expect to survive against the Juggernaut's sword attacks with just those?" He shook his head. "The Omniscience can heal wounds, but not stupidity." Io seemingly ignored Purist as it just floated down the middle lane. He took at look at N'aix, who was carrying two iron branches, a stout shield, four tangoes, and a healing salve. "At least you came prepared." Both Purist and Rhasta had a clarity and four tangoes, with one observer ward for Rhasta also.

"Let's just get a move on." N'aix began crawling down the bottom lane. "There's lives to steal."

* * *

><p>Wading down the top lane, bow in his hand, when Clinkz reached Dire territory marked by a sudden decay in the environment, he took a hard right turn into the enemy jungle. Weaving through some dead trees, he immediately placed the observer ward in his hands a few feed in front of a alcove of trees forming a cresent shape with some white marking on the ground. East of the place ward is a ramp that drops two stories into the river. For a few seconds Clinkz waited. When no one showed up he ran down the river, cut right again down south then put his back against the cliff to his left and waited. Poking his head out from the corner of the eye he could see a column of light shine in the river just a few yards ahead downstream with the masked swordsman waiting there.<p>

_I see him too._ Io stated.

Clinkz shook his head. _We can't kill him. We don't have the firepower._

_We can harass him out to make sure the rune of power that spawns doesn't go to him._ Io replied.

Without waiting a moment longer, Clinkz broke out of his cover to fire an arrow at Yurnero. The arrow stuck at the back of Yurnero. "Ah!" Yurnero shrieked in pain. He turned around to face Clinkz. "You dare face the Juggernaut?" He began to charge towards Clinkz. However, Io tethered Clinkz and floated towards him. Yurnero was caught in the tether and was slowed substantially.

_You're not going anywhere._ Io chimed. Clinkz and Io barraged Yurnero with arrows and plasma bolts. Then, Yurnero began to furiously spin in circles, his blade whirling around ripping apart Clinkz and Io.

"We have to move!" Clinkz then turned invisible and ran away as Yurnero tried to chase Clinkz but of no avail because Clinkz was too fast and Yurnero couldn't see him. Meanwhile, as Io moved to the middle lane, a green stone suddenly spawned in front of it. Without wasting any time, Io grabbed it and suddenly Io felt rejuvenated.

_Ah that felt better._ Io chimed happily.

_The rune of regeneration,_ Clinkz thought, _it gives unmatched healing powers to its beholder as long as he isn't harmed._

_Right, _Io replied, _I'll keep that in mind._

Clinkz, using a tango, destroyed a tree to heal himself a little over time. As he greeted the Radiant soldiers and walked into battle with them, he groaned as the sight betook him: instead of finding the enemies in the lane he expected, he only found the knight in red armor instead. "You seem surprised to see me." Davion raised his shield and sword, ready to fight at any moment.

"Where's the two girls and that blue knight?" Clinkz gritted his teeth, arrow notched on his bow.

"We've decided to send them to stop Purist and whoever those other two are," Davion replied. "We figured they send you alone up here. They told me there was no point since your invisibility can mess things up. They didn't go into great detail though. But don't you worry, it's a one-on one."

A vision filled Clinkz's mind; going into Rhasta's perspective, Rhasta was hanging back, injured from the ice and fire attacks the two girls flung at him while the knight in blue was murdering the Radiant creeps. N'aix was next to Rhasta, and Purist was nowhere to be seen. _Where's Purist? Why isn't he with-_ Just then, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a wall of flame fly towards himself. He rolled to the right and stood up. Shocked, he couldn't believe that that wall of fire came from him. "What? Did you just - did you just breath fire?" _That's certainly something I've not known before. This knight actually has dragon powers. And I could have sworn I did thorough research._

"Dragon's blood flows through these veins, undead scum." Davion stood up straight, his sword pinned to the ground. "If you have something to prove, we can do battle, blade and blade."

"Victory is the goal of war, not glorious battles." Clinkz simply said. "I prefer my bow."

"Afraid to go toe to toe with me?" Davion raised his shield and sword once again. "No matter. I'll notch your skull anyways." Davion charged towards Clinkz and swung his sword. Clinkz jumped back, firing two arrows at Davion, both pinning his left foot. Davion kneeled down, pulling the arrows out of his foot. "Slippery little devil." He charged and swung again this time straight downward. This time Clinkz blocked the strike with his bow and with his right hand punched Davion in the gut, knocking him back a bit. "Ugh." He shot fire from his breath again, and this time Clinkz wasn't so lucky to dodge the blow, burning him up quite a bit.

"Huh!" He shot a Dire soldier in the head. When Davion was about to decapitate Radiant soldier, Clinkz shot it with his bow. "Denied." He aimed for Davion again and fired his bow, but this arrow was lit with flame, delivering quite a punch to Davion.

Arrow after arrow he fired balls of flame, but the Dragon Knight withstood them as he inched closer. Clinkz drank a clarity and an aura of blue swirled around him. Right as he was about to bash Clinkz with his shield Clinkz went invisible, nowhere to be seen. "Ahhh."

_It's an even fight,_ Clinkz thou_ght. I don't think either of us are winning. _Nighttime then fell, causing Clinkz to lose vision of Davion. Storm clouds gathered in the night sky and cracks of lightning could be heard_. I can pack a punch but he'll just regenerate all his vitality back. I suppose the stories of that damn dragon's blood were right. How's the rest of you?_

_Yurnero can't do much here,_ Io replied, _I think I got this one in the bag. Ah here's my bottle and boots._

_We can't hold out much longer,_ Purist's voice entered the conversation, _N'aix is getting harassed and is unable to kill creeps effectively, and Rhasta almost died, I used up all my mana to heal him back to full. Io we'll need your help soon. Why is it nighttime anyways?  
><em>

_I'll help you as soon as I have the ability to relocate. I can't really leave my lane anytime soon._

Clinkz shifted his vision, going into Io's perspective, and there Yurnero was hanging back at the tower while Io was freely killing off Dire creeps without any hindrance. Eight spirits danced around Io in a clockwise fashion, ripping apart the creep wave. They then expanded outward and collided with Yurnero, exploding on top of him. _Impressive,_ Clinkz thought.

Suddenly, N'aix's voice entered Clinkz's mind as Clinkz fired an arrow at Davion. _Missing bottom!_

Io, however, ignored N'aix's remark, floating to the Dire side of the battlefield now to explode as many Spirits as he could on top of Yurnero. As it did so however, ice formed around Io, freezing it in place. From the southeast came the two mages Rylai and Lina. Rylai threw down her staff and a huge circular explosion of frost exploded onto Io. Then a beam of fire fell down on Io, but Io quickly tethered to a ranged Radiant creep that was walking into the battlefield. _Nice, almost died there. Thanks for notifying me of the girls._

_We did tell you they were coming, weren't you listening?_ Purist sighed. This wasn't the time to be fighting.

_No, you said bottom lane was missing. You didn't say that they were coming for me._

Clinkz slapped his own face as he then shot a Dire melee soldier down with another flaming arrow. _Don't get sassy with us Io. The point is n__o one died, that's all that matters. Stop the bickering and let's continue on with the battle._

Davion's voice interrupted Clinkz's conversation. "I can't let you have that." Davion apparently striked his own ranged creep down with his sword.

* * *

><p>It was raining hard as purple lightning struck dangerously close near the battle. N'aix was all alone at the bottom lane for the next two minute as he clawed away at the Dire forces. One by one, he successfully got multiple last hits on the creeps, healed himself to full, and now the fearless badger (which is now flying) had shipped N'aix his own Hand of Midas. N'aix then used his Hand to slap a Dire ranged creep, instantly killing it and turning it into gold, which was telepathically sent to N'aix's bank. No more than half a minute later, N'aix went over to the side ship to buy a pair of boots of his own. As he left and set his gaze on another ranged Dire creep, the air around him suddenly cooled and the next thing he knew he was frozen solid. From the forest came Rylai, Lina, and Sven. "Ah!" A column of heat dwindled around N'aix's frozen stature as a searing beam of flame fell from the sky straight towards N'aix. <em>Where was Sven anyways?<em>

Suddenly, N'aix's consciousness slipped for a split second, then he closed his eyes. He opened him again and he roared as his body illuminated red and a red, hardlight shield formed around N'aix, immediately breaking free from the icy prison that held him. The shield also protected him from the Light Strike Array that flew towards him. "Alone with my rage! Wait 'til I get my claws on you!" An invisible magic bolt projected from N'aix's head, zapping Rylai, opening up wounds and weaknesses in her flesh. Because so, she was slowed tremendously as she gripped the wounds in pain. N'aix immediately lept onto Rylai and began to tear at hear with his claws and teeth.

"Ah! Help! Get this thing off me!" Rylai shrieked. Sven swung at N'aix with his giant sword and Lina flung multiple fireballs at N'aix, both attempting to get the abomination off Rylai, but N'aix wouldn't let go of her, who was now diving his teeth into her flesh.

The magical shield around N'aix disappeared and Rylai was ready to fire off a crystal but she suddenly found herself shackled down by Rhasta as N'aix chewed through her breasts straight into her heart. "Neia teia an da ka!"

Sven reached out with his left hand and suddenly a giant fist glowing white shot from his hand. The fist came towards N'aix, but Purist then came, his hand out, and a shield of blue light surrounded N'aix, absorbing the Storm Bolt completely. "Fear nothing my friend!" However, Rhasta was left stunned, letting go of his shackles. As a dragon slave flew towards Rhasta, Purist then cast down a wave of light on Rhasta, healing him and preventing him from burning to death. The light exploded around Rhasta, burning the skin of Rylai, Sven, and Lina. Sven and Lina were forced to back off.

"Sorry sis," Lina said, "but I'm out of here."

"I wish I could save you," Sven began.

"Let's just go Sven. Before they come for us." The two then left, leaving Rylai for her inevitable death.

N'aix then bit into Rylai's neck once more and completely decapitated her, her head thrown onto the floor and her entrails strewn all about the lane. "First blood! And let there be no end to it." N'aix's mouth was covered with Rylai's blood as he turned to Purist and Rhasta. "I am compelled to thank you."

"The Omniscience never fails," Purist nodded, "but I wish I didn't have to kill a maiden like her."

"Serving the Dire was the last mistake she'll make," Rhasta reminded, "we have a job to do."

_So you killed her?_ Clinkz's voice filled their thoughts. When the three nodded, Clinkz spoke again. _Well done._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for now. Sorry if my battle scenes aren't good, I'm trying to make them as realistic as possible while also retaining game balance. Also, sorry I killed Rylai first, I know everyone loves her.<br>**

**Also, edited for minor inconsistency.**


End file.
